


Brynjolf Prince

by The_Gamer



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, 더 게이머 | The Gamer (Webcomic)
Genre: Bisexual Male Character, Consensual Underage Sex, F/M, Female Harry Potter, M/M, Psychopathology & Sociopathy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-18
Updated: 2021-02-18
Packaged: 2021-03-16 22:20:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply, Underage
Chapters: 4
Words: 6,984
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28838436
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Gamer/pseuds/The_Gamer
Summary: Brynjolf Prince is the son of Rift Prince and Severus Snape. Severus actually never knew he had a son.Lily and James lived and raised their daughter Holly Potter themselves.It has been agreed that Holly will Marry Brynjolf.Holly is over the moon. She is deeply in love with Brynjolf and will do anything necessary to make him hers. She even knows about his real self and still loves him.Brynjolf couldn't care less. He thinks Holly is hot, he likes that she accepts him for who and what he is but he has no thoughts on his upcoming nuptials.
Relationships: Harry Potter/Original Male Character(s), Severus Snape/Original Character(s)
Kudos: 18





	1. Chapter 1

Holly was getting annoyed. She was at her favorite Prince Estate with the Order of the Pheonix but she hadn't seen her love even once and she'd been here a week. Ron was drooling over her again and trying to feel her up. She beamed when he was suddenly smashing into a wall. 

Everyone looked to see a 15-year-old boy with black hair down to his shoulders, and black eyes. He was wearing all black. A black long-sleeved shirt, black jeans, and black boots. He was tall about 5'9", thin, with pale skin. He was glaring. 

"Brynjolf!" Holly cheered and slammed into him hugging him. "oh, I've missed you so much! Where have you been? I've been here a week? Why haven't you greeted me?" 

"Rome." 

Holly blinked up at her love. 

"I was in Rome visiting Granduncle Pius." Brynjolf elaborated. "I got back last night and when I heard you were here I began baking all your favorite sweets so that we could have tea." He said it all with no expression or emotion on his face or in his voice. "Sit down at the tea-table. I made your favorite tea." 

Everyone watched Holly light up like a Christmas Tree. She was soon sitting at a tea-table that should have been in the yard. She wondered what it was doing indoors. It was her favorite tea-table. Then the answer came to her.

"Because it's day out." she thought out loud.

"Exactly." Brynjolf nodded. He made Holly's favorite lily tea set land on the table gracefully from where he'd had it floating. He then made two tea time sweet towers land on the table they were covered. He sat across from her and removed the covers. The towers had three levels all three filled with Holly's favorite sweets. He fixed her tea just the way she liked and chose a sweet for her. Then did the same for himself. "Well?" 

Holly eagerly tried the treat and moaned her hand to her cheek. 

"Oh, Brynjolf it's amazing. You are such a great baker." Holly stirred her teaspoon in her tea. The spoon had honey on it. She finally took a drink. "Perfect. Hemlock Honey?" 

"Of course," Brynjolf stated sipping his own tea. "Like I would eat anything else." 

"Hemlock is poisonous." Another 15-year-old girl snapped. 

"Don't listen to her, love," Holly said quickly. "That's just Hermione. She thinks that she knows everything but in reality, she is nowhere near as brilliant and clever as you are, love." 

Hermione slapped Holly.

"How dare you!" 

In seconds, Hermione was a mouse. Brynjolf whistled and a huge snake began chasing the mouse. 

"Never strike, Holly." Brynjolf said. He crossed to the red-haired girl he would marry and rubbed her cheek gently. "Are you alright?" 

"I'll be fine."

* * *

Severus Snape couldn't believe his eyes. There in front of him was a teenager that looked just like him. Said teenager was holding on to the young Lily look alike. He looked at Rift she'd said that she'd had a son. This boy couldn't be more than 15. Almost sixteen years ago they'd spent the entire summer fucking. They hadn't loved each other, they hadn't even liked each other. But he'd been missing Lily and Rift had the same build and red hair. Rift had just been horny and wanting to have sex with a younger man as she'd been married to one almost three times her age. He'd stayed here that summer and they'd fucked each other senseless. He hadn't been told that it had resulted in a child. She was now 55 to his 35 but she didn't look a day over 20, and he decided that he wanted to see if she would allow him to his cock in her again. He walked over to her and she consented in talking in private with him. 

He followed her to the library it was heavily warded. He was shocked when she hugged him he hugged her back. Then they were kissing. He couldn't resist and began moving his hands over her body. He slid his hands under her obscenely short skin-tight black dress and began pushing it up slowly. They didn't break for air until he pushed the dress over her head and tossed it onto the chair nearby. 

Rift gave him a smug smile as she stood there naked. She used her magic to undress him. 

Severus pinned her against the wall. He pulled her legs around his waist and pushed himself inside of her. He knew from experience that she didn't need foreplay and liked to be forced sometimes. He also knew that she liked it rough so that's what he gave her. They fucked for about two hours straight both of them coming several times. 

"Mmmm." Rift said smirking as she hung off Severus. "Forgive me for not telling you, Severus." She cooed at him. "I'll introduce you tonight." She kissed him and he responded. "You know, we could pick up where we left off, Severus...." She pushed closer to him. "My husband is dead now, we don't have to hide anymore. I'll announce to the whole family that you're my lover and Brynjolf's father." 

Her offer was tempting and just when he was about to say no she seduced him into another round of mind-blowing sex.

* * *

Holly was in heaven. She and Brynjolf were finally alone. They weren't supposed to be alone because they were courting but her daddy had decided that they needed a little alone time and had taken Brynjolf's guard with him. She beamed at Brynjolf and pressed her perfect body against him and kissed him. 

Brynjolf slipped his tongue into her mouth and deepened the kiss. He knew that she wanted to have sex with him. He knew that she'd been in love with him since they'd been around six years old. He felt nothing for her but he could always get it up so it wouldn't matter. He also guessed that he cared about her in his own way. He just didn't know how to show it. He heard her moan into the kiss. 

They'd been sitting on the couch making out for a while when Lily Potter found them. Rift laughed it off when she and Severus arrived. 

"Oh, don't blame them." Rift laughed. "They are just really eager for tomorrow night." 

"What's tomorrow night?" Percy Weasley asked from where he was sitting in the main room with everyone else. He looked up from his book. 

"The Wedding." Brynjolf answered. 

"Whose?" Ginny Weasley asked from where she was now trying to flirt with the new teen. 

"Mine!" Holly said brightly. "Brynjolf and I are getting married tomorrow night!" she sighed dreamily. "Married beneath the full moon it's so romantic!" she kissed Brynjolf lightly on the lips. "Okay, Benny I have to go start getting ready now, love. I love you and I'll be there at the altar at midnight." 

"Love you." Brynjolf responded instantly. It was a habit. She'd trained him to say it every time she did when they were just little kids. "I'll be there as well." 

Holly beamed and went away with her mother. 

"Mother, can Holly and I have this house when we marry?" He asked. "It'll be a hassle getting everything the way I like it in a new place." 

Rift kissed her son's head. 

"I've already chosen a house for you two. It's a wonderful place. Very old. No one has been in that place for over two thousand years I would say. It's a huge manor and has been used as a storage museum for the rest of the Prince family since then." 

"Museum?" Brynjolf asked. 

"That's right." Rift sang running her fingers through her son's hair. "You'll be able to arrange everything the way you want. There is a massive yard and there are no neighbors for miles. Heavily warded. Plenty of room for all of your hobbies for both of you of course. It will become a favorite in no time, honey. Don't worry, dear."

"Very well." Brynjolf sighed. "Are all the guests here?" 

"Oh, no, dear they haven't started arriving yet." Rift informed. "Your Godfather Lucius will be arriving with his family soon though. So you and Draco...."

"I'm going out tonight. I'm not being stuck entertaining that self-important prat." Brynjolf scoffed. "I might just kill him." 

Rift didn't even flinch but knew it was a possibility. Brynjolf didn't really understand that killing was bad. it was just who he was. He enjoyed torturing and killing but he could control his impulses most of the time.

* * *

Brynjolf had stayed home and spent time with his father. He was actually a bit shocked that he looked so much like his father. He was also about to kill Dumbledore. The man kept insisting that the wedding be postponed until they were both eighteen when he hadn't gotten far with that he began shaming James Potter and his pals for allowing it and following through with Pure-Blood traditions. Then it was telling them that it wouldn't be safe for Holly to leave the safety of the Order Headquarters. He also seemed to be under the impression that Brynjolf was a Squib just because he didn't attend Hogwarts.

It was now midnight and Brynjolf was standing at the altar watching Holly walk down the Isle. 

The ceremony was short and they were married and bonded in both worlds. They kissed and went to the reception in the guest house which was a small manor in and of itself. He danced most of the night with Holly in his arms. He talked to no one but his parents and the Potters and allowed Holly to talk to no one especially the press that had been allowed to attend the ceremony.

* * *

Brynjolf and Holly didn't get a really good look at their new home as Brynjolf had carried her straight up to the Master Bedroom having followed the house-elf. He didn't drop her once. Once sealed in the room he laid her on the bed and began kissing and undressing her. He knew what she wanted and he was finally going to give it to her. He kissed up and down her naked body licking, sucking, and biting every inch of skin he came into contact with. They were both now naked. 

He licked, suck, and nipped at her clit and she made all the right noises for him. He played with her sensitive part until she began begging him to get inside of her. He pushed into her in one motion not caring that she was a virgin. He was actually pleased when she cried out in more pleasure than pain. He didn't wait for her to adjust to him either just began thrusting in a hard and vicious manner that seemed to please them both. 

Brynjolf was actually shocked that Holly could take all of him. His penis was abnormally long, thick, and wide. He hadn't thought she'd be able to do it. 

He brought her three times before bringing her for the last time and coming himself. He filled her up and pulled out. He allowed her to drape herself across his chest and they both fell asleep as the sun rose over the horizon.


	2. Chapter 2

Brynjolf woke at noon. His wife was still in bed with him so he rolled her over and got on top of her. She woke and beamed wrapping herself around him as he began fucking her roughly. Brynjolf could get used to this. Waking up every day to find someone ready and willing to meet his sexual needs. 

"Harder, Benny!" Holly begged. "Like you did last night. I liked that!" 

He gave her what she wanted and brought her six times altogether and came once himself before he was done with her.

"You should come more." Holly said as she was carried into the bathroom. 

**For carrying something heavier than you can normally carry, +1 STR & DEX**

**For pushing yourself beyond your limits, +1 VIT**

He was thankful for that. He'd gained a few of those last night as well. He got them in the shower and decided to wash Holly inside and out. He guessed that he should have used the Condom Charm. They were too young to be having children.

"Are you listening to me?" Holly asked. He blinked up at her. "It's okay, if you weren't it's early and still day out." 

"Uh...yeah..." he said nodding as he stood up and began washing himself.

* * *

Holly watched Brynjolf at breakfast was he thinking or were his other urges getting to be too much for him again? She didn't know. 

"What were you saying in the shower?" Brynjolf wondered. 

"It's not really important." Holly said with a smile. "What do you want to do today?" Brynjolf shrugged. "I thought we could look through the front room today. See what's there and maybe start to decorate with what is there?" 

"Yeah, that sounds good." Brynjolf said with a nod a kept eating. 

**Poison Resistance-MAX**

**Poison Resistance had evolved into Poison Immunity.**

**Poison Immunity-1**

"How's breakfast?"

"Oh, it's good." Holly said, quickly. 

"The House-Elf here is really old. I'm going to ask Mother to send Jinky over. He's your favorite isn't he?" 

"He is." Holly said smiling. She was always happy when Brynjolf noticed small things like that about her. "Then tonight we can look around the yard." 

He agreed. Holly knew what she was getting out of this marriage he knew that she had no illusions of what she going to get out of this marriage. She knew and accepted him. She was the only one other than his mother and certain family members whoever accepted him. Her parents didn't know the real him but they still liked him.

* * *

Holly sneezed as they got to the main room. She pulled out her wand then froze. 

"We're married therefore you are considered an adult." Brynjolf informed pulling out his own wand and casting a Charm on a feather duster he saw. It sprang into action. "We'll need to open the windows in here." 

"We can't!" Holly cried sneezing again. "If we do then you wont be able stay in this room. These are floor to ceiling windows on the front. You can't be in the sun. You're alergic!"

Brynjolf sighed it was true enough but they were going to need to air the place out. There were currently heavy black curtains covering the windows. He liked them. 

"Hey, what's this?" He turned to see Holly pull a white sheet off a black and red settee couch. It had a roundish top a bit of back then the flat part. It was made for laying not sitting. "It's beautiful." She lay down on it. She smiled at him. "I like it. Can we keep it in here?" 

"Of course, if you want it to stay it stays." He crossed to her and stared down at her. Holly was wearing a small short pleated skirt, that showed off her her long legs and made them look as if they went on forever, she was wearing a matching skin tight spegehtti strap shirt that ended a little below her breasts. The shirt showed a good portion of her breasts which was fine because he liked breasts. It was clear that she wasn't wearing a bra. She rarely ever did. He approved of the outfit. He moved to stand at her feet. 

Holly tossed Brynjolf a sudective smile and raised her skirt up slowly showing that she wasn't wearing anything under it. She moved her legs apart and began giving him a show by masterbating. She was thrilled and excited that Brynjolf was watching her it got her going quickly. She watched Brynjolf undo his black short-shorts and pull out that amazing cock of his and begin masterbating as well. That excited her so much that she came screaming his name she kept masterbating he was being lazy about it and it was driving her crazy.

"Benny! Benny!" she cried loudly as she continued to masturbate. "Benny, play with my breasts!" 

Brynjolf knelt between her legs he pulled her breasts out of her shirt he put the right one in his mouth and began sucking on it hard. He slapped the left one a few times then began massaging and pinching it. He sucked on the right for a long time and reveled in the noises that the still masturbating Holly was making. He finally began sucking on the left breast while playing with the right like he had the left. 

"Ah!" Holly cried, "Feels so good!" she guided his fully erect penis to her vagina and put it in. He got the idea and pushed himself all the way in and fucked her while switching between her breasts. "AH! AH! YES! SO GOOD! MORE! MORE! DON'T STOP! AH! YES! YES! AH! BRYNJOLF!" 

He kept bringing her until he was sure that she couldn't go anymore then released he was thankful that he'd remembered the Condom Charm this time. He pulled out and ended the spell making it and his cum vanish. He cast a Cleaning Charm on himself then put himself away and walked away like nothing had happened.

Holly lay there in a sex induced daze not at all ashamed that she was on display for everyone to see. It was only her, Brynjolf, and an aged house-elf here anyway as far as she knew besides it was their honeymoon. She watched him walking around the room looking at the things piled there. There were very tall piles of things. It was clear that the elf had never done any sorting or organizing of this place.

* * *

Brynjolf frowned at his screen. Every magical being had one so Holly would be able to see his and know what he was frowning at.

**Find Black Umbrella!**

**Reward: 100 exp**

**Access to yard!**

He accepted the quest. 

"I have a quest." He told his wife who was looking through a pile nearby. "Find a black umbrella." 

"I have one too." Holly told him. "Find the black picnic blanket." 

Brynjolf nodded and went to the pile nearest the door. 

**Organize the Room!**

**Reward: 1000 exp**

**Access to Conservatory.**

"We have a Conservatory?" Holly asked she was looking at her screen. "That's great. Let's do this!" 

Brynjolf nodded he agreed. He was also pleased that there was no time limit. He went back to his pile. He frowned at something and pulled it out. 

"Hey, I found the Umbrella stand. Let's use this for umbrellas and canes." He called. "This goes right here." 

He set it in the entrance hall right to the right of the door. With that Holly came over with five canes one of which had fallen on her head. She put them in the umbrella stand a little more roughly than she'd meant to. Then went back to her pile. Brynjolf rolled her eyes she could have such a temper sometimes.

* * *

They had slowly started moving things from the piles. Most went into their Inventories so they could place them later where they wanted them but a few things they were able to agree on where to place in the room. Neither had found what they were looking for though. 

"We need a new umbrella stand this one is full of canes." Holly sighed. "I've got about ten umbrellas that I found." 

"A black one?" 

"I wish no they aren't black and all are female." She showed him a few. 

He nodded and they went back to work. They were both almost at the bottom of their piles. He was getting annoyed. They had both been getting tons of quests just for the piles that they were working with. He was about to complete another one. He went to a wall and began putting together a suit of armor. He nodded when he'd gotten it all together. That was another quest down. He sighed when he returned to where his pile had been and found the umbrella. He got told the quest was complete. 

"Found it, what time is it?" He asked. 

"It's dark." Holly said smiling brightly. She had a black blanket folded over her arms. She muttered something and flicked her wand. The curtains opened then the windows. The feather duster had been dusting the entire time. She muttered something else and the windows opened letting moonlight in. "Early dark, good."

Jinky appeared. 

"Here is Master's and Misstress' dinner." Jinky said holding up a basket. "What else is Jinky be doing?" 

"Oh, good you're here." Brynjolf said, "While your here we just want you to cook for us for now. We want to get the place livable ourselves. Sorry." 

"That is being okay." Jinky giggled. "Jinky is understanding! Jinky is being going to class from grandpapa he's going to teach Jinky how to take care of the Manor." 

"Good, you do that." Brynjolf said with a nod. 

"I'm glad you're here, Jinky." Holly said, as they went outside.

Brynjolf gave a sigh and breathed in fresh air. It was good to be outside. They held hands and walked around the vast overgrown yard. They came to a spot near a broken down fountain and set up their dinner picnic. They ate and made light conversation. 

"Should we Moonbathe?" Holly asked. "You love Moonbathing don't you?" 

Brynjolf did love Moonbathing because he couldn't get sunlight. When they were done eating they lay on the blanket in the Moonlight. Brynjolf was soon very relaxed. 

"Jinky." Holly said after awhile. The small elf appeared. "Will you bring us books on magic we can use to clean curtains and furniture?" 

The elf vanished and returned after only a few moments. The books looked new and Jinky said he'd gotten them out of the library here at the house. 

Brynjolf began reading his book he'd gotten the one to dust curtains which was the one that he'd actually wanted. He eventually rolled over on to his stomach but kept reading it became clear that this book had more than one spell in it. The book said that the first spell was the newest spell to dust curtains the date was 1995. He continued studying just that spell.


	3. Chapter 3

Brynjolf didn't see how married life was any different from his normal life. Holly was always there during the summer so he was used to her presence. He did wonder if she was going to go back to Hogwarts come September. 

They were once again going through piles of junk in the front room just like the day before. 

"Benny, I'm having trouble with this spell." Holly frowned coming over to him. "Will you teach me how you learn to cast spells so well so quickly?" 

"I had a tutor that taught me a unique way to Master spells," Brynjolf informed. "First say the spell until your screen says that you've mastered saying it, you then do the same for the wand movement, the final step is to do the same with channeling your magic. But the most important step is making sure that you understand what you are reading. I had to take tests a million times over until I understood everything I was reading. I don't need the tests anymore because I've gained so much INT and WIS that I can understand everything I read." 

"Can you teach me like that?" Holly asked in awe. "It's O.W.L. year and I need to bring my grades up in a glorious way." 

Brynjolf read the chapter that Holly had been reading the night before then as they worked he quizzed her. He made her stop and re-read several times until she answered every question correctly. He decided to practice his spell he'd been waiting for night, so that he could have the curtains taken down but he decided now was as good a time as any. Behind the curtains, the windows were still open. He and Holly were both practicing saying their spells. 

It took only an hour for Brynjolf to start casting his spell. He targeted all the curtains and blasted them with the spell. Dust rose into the air but floated out the windows they were just little puffs of dust though. The spell would last for fifteen minutes. 

**Curtain Dusting Spell (1995)-1**

It took Holly until lunch to be able to cast her spell. When asked why she responded

"I have trouble channeling my magic." Holly shrugged. "It's always been like that." 

Something didn't seem right about that. He asked Jinky to deliver a letter to his mother and another to Lord Potter his father-in-law about Holly's problem during lunch. They chatted idly and he kept his spell going. Her spell was doing the exact same thing as his spell only to the settee. 

After lunch, they both got back to work, and by dark, they'd cleared two more piles, a bunch of quests, and had gotten some real dusting done. They went outside to eat dinner and relax.

* * *

**Curtain Dusting Spell (1995)-5**

Brynjolf was not pleased to be doing this three days in a row but apparently, this place really hadn't been used in forever. They were just sitting down to dinner when Jinky popped in. 

"Lord and Lady Potter! Lord Prince and the Heir Mother!" Jinky announced loudly having shown the four in. He took hates and canes and put them where they belonged or rather where the cane's belonged. He put the hats on top of the canes as they had not found the hat rack yet. 

Holly happily greeted her parents and in-laws. Brynjolf just nodded to all of them and said welcome. They were soon all sitting down to lunch and discussing Holly's problem with channeling her magic. 

"Sorry, it's messy but believe it or not we've cleared four piles in here already," Holly said after lunch. "I know it's still cramped...." 

"Have you gotten any studying done?" Lily asked her daughter. 

"Benny is going to teach me the way that his tutor taught him. " Holly said quickly. "We've already started and I think if I use Benny's method I might even be able to memorize those potions recipes. I probably will still be pants at brewing but at least I'll pass the written exam." 

Brynjolf decided that he could do that. He could also probably teach her to brew some potions. 

"That's very kind of you, Brynjolf." Severus told his son. "I don't mean to bring up a sore subject or hurt you in any way but why don't you attend Hogwarts?" 

"I'm allergic to the sun." Brynjolf informed. "If I go out my skin burns instantly. It turns bright red, and there is massive pain. So mother, decided that I would have tutors. I agree with her I never would have lasted long at Hogwarts. Some classes require you to go outside during the day and I bet no exceptions would have been made to accommodate my condition."

"You are right, Dumbledore never would have accommodated you." Severus agreed. "It also explains why the other Manor was kept so dark." 

Brynjolf nodded. He saw his spell had stopped so he cast it again. 

"I think we should take Holly to St. Mungos." Rift said. "We'll do it tonight."

* * *

Brynjolf made sure that his umbrella covered him at all times while they were out of the house. It was very bright out today. They finally reached St. Mungos he was holding Holly's hand the entire time. He was aware of people staring at him in the hallways as they were lead to the right floor and to a waiting room. When the Healer came she walked straight to Brynjolf. 

"What can I do for you today?" 

"Nothing." Brynjolf told the Healer. "I'm perfectly fine. I know what's wrong with me and my personal Healer is seeing to it. Now if you would get my wife's personal Healer I would like to get this over with." The Healer just stared at him. "Get Healer Oswald now, woman."

The Healer ran off quickly. Holly and Lily both giggled. Severus smirked. Rift just gave her son a bright smile. 

"You're Snape's kid alright." James joked. 

Brynjolf just shrugged.

* * *

Holly's magic was bound the Healer told them they could take the slow process that he could offer and that it might cause more damage than her magic being bound this long or they could go to the goblins. He also informed them that the goblins would be able to tell them who bound Holly's magic. 

So now here they were at Gringotts. While Holly got her magic unbound Brynjolf looked over the Stock Screen that he'd had installed from the Goblins. He wanted to increase his Trust Vault and make a fortune on his own. He looked over the stocks from both worlds. By the time Holly came back, he'd chosen four two in each world. Holly was being carried by her father as she was passed out. 

"Who bound Holly's magic?" He asked the Goblins.

"It was bound by Albus Dumbledore when she was 15 months old." The Potter Goblin Griphook answered. 

"I see." Brynjolf nodded. "Please send a copy of that to the Head of the Auror Department please." 

Griphook acknowledged him.

* * *

Brynjolf wondered why his parents and in-laws were staying in his house. He guessed that he could understand why his father wanted to stick around after all they had fifteen years of bonding to do but why was everyone else still here? He didn't have any answers. Right now he was outside pulling weeds in the yard the curtains from the front room were hanging behind him so he could keep training his spell. 

"Do you want help?" Severus asked as he got on his knees beside his son and began helping. "What are you planning on planting?" 

"I don't know yet." Brynjolf answered. "Maybe some potion ingredients. I hate having to wait for owl order and when it gets there the ingredients aren't fresh anymore because the stupid shop didn't bother to put Preservation Charms on them." 

Severus smiled a bit so his son had gotten more than his looks. 

"Yes, I hate that as well. Unfortunately, I don't have the luxury to grow my own ingredients." He sighed. "Living and working at Hogwarts like I do." 

"Why do you work there?" Brynjolf wondered. "Holly says that you are a terrible teacher." 

"It's very complicated." Severus informed and yet he found himself telling his son everything. "So that's my story." 

Brynjolf was silent for a long time as they worked. 

"Would you have raised me if you'd known about me?" 

"In a heartbeat." Severus responded instantly. "For me, you are a miracle, Brynjolf. I never thought that I would a child let alone a son. I would have been strict but I would have raised you with love and affection. I can only hope that I would have been a good father to you back then but neither of us will ever know will we?" 

"I guess not." Brynjolf shrugged. 

They pulled weeds and marked off a garden then Severus joined his son in Moonbathing.


	4. Chapter 4

Holly was very pleased with herself. Using Brynjolf's methods she'd memorized the theory of every spell from her first-year and every first-year Potions Recipe as well. She was right now training her brewing. Brynjolf was helping her while brewing a potion himself she was amazed by how well that he multitasked maybe she could learn to do that as well. 

Holly and Brynjolf had been married all of two weeks now. They didn't know or care why but their parents were living with them. They still got a lot of time together alone without any interruptions so they weren't complaining. 

Holly was frowning hard as she bottled her potion. She jumped when she saw that her father-in-law was standing next to her watching her every move. Her mother was in the room watching as well. 

"Benny, how's this?" She asked. "I've gotten it to 98..." 

"I told you that I would only reward you if you mastered it," Brynjolf informed. He looked over at her. "I'm sorry, this is a very difficult Potion. Your reward will be served at lunch today." 

"That's okay, Benny." Holly beamed. "I'll keep at it. I want to pass my O.W.L.'s after all and I can't do that if I don't Master the brewing portion."

She set the Solution that she'd been working on aside with the others cracked her knuckles and began working again. She hissed when a Stinging Spell hit her. 

"You foolish, girl how many times do I have to stress that you must clean the cauldron after every Potion." Severus hissed. 

Holly blushed but quickly began cleaning her cauldron while her mother giggled. 

"What are you making, son?" Severus asked the boy. 

"You said that there was no way to know if you would have been a good father to me growing up." Brynjolf stated. "That I was a miracle. If I give this to mother then you to engage in sexual activity then you'll get to see what kind of father you would be to a child." 

"No." Severus stated instantly. "I am in no position to raise a child right now. You know that I told you the story..." 

"We can get rid of it then you can stay here until this is over." 

"We can't get rid of it..." Severus said in exasperation. 

"The Goblins can." Holly said she was still frowning as she worked and wasn't even looking at them. "You're talking about _his_ mark, right? I saw it a month ago, remember? If the Goblins can help me they can help you, sir..." 

"Stir left eighteen times, girl, and slow your stirring!" Severus snapped clutching his forearm. He'd forgotten that she'd seen it. 

"What could it hurt?" Holly asked doing as she was told instantly. "I mean all they can say is that they can't help you."

* * *

Severus couldn't believe that he was going through with this. He was sitting in front of the Goblins and was basically holding his breath. He couldn't believe it when they said that they could help him. He'd been here for most of the day getting scans done on his Mark now they were saying that they could help him. That they could remove the biggest mistake of his life. He could finally quit Hogwarts and do what he'd always wanted to do. He would have to thank Holly for recommending this.

* * *

Holly sang happily as she planted in the garden that she'd seen Brynjolf and Severus dig the night before. 

"What are you doing?" She turned and beamed at her husband who was holding an armful of seed packets. "What are you planting in my Potions Garden?" 

"P-Potions Garden?" Holly asked her lip trembling as she looked at her fully planted garden. "I'm so sorry!" she cried as the adults arrived having been passing nearby. "I thought you dug this up so I could have a veggie garden! I'm so sorry!" 

Brynjolf just looked as emotionless as ever. He put his seed packs in his Inventory. 

"The Conservatory is probably a better place for my Potions Ingredients so I'll just wait until we unlock that." Brynjolf reasoned. 

Holly hugged him tightly and apologized again then thanked him.

Brynjolf just shrugged it off. He wished that he could actually feel annoyed about this but couldn't. Besides the Conservatory would be the best place for his ingredients. They just had to finish organizing the front room. They weren't actually making any progress on that front or rather extremely slow progress. 

He was soon relaxing as the whole family moon bathed and he helped Holly study. He was still debating on if he should allow her to go back to school or not. She was actually picking things up a lot better the way he taught her and she was clearly amazed by it. She kept saying how Hogwarts should teach the way he taught her. In Brynjolf's mind, Hogwarts could close down for all he cared. He'd never gotten to go after all. He'd known since he was five that he would never be able to go to Hogwarts. That was how old he'd been when they finally figured out that he was allergic to the sun.

* * *

"No, no." Holly cried, "Move that over there!" She pointed and James Potter floated the picture over to where his daughter wanted it. "Yes perfect. With everyone helping we'll get this room decorated and the Conservatory unlocked in no time." 

The adults had gotten really confused when Holly had said that the first couple of times and when Holly had finally explained it to them they had admitted to not ever hearing of the screens acting like that before. Rift had shrugged it off and had told them that the manor was very special and that maybe its magic had affected theirs and caused what was happening. 

Brynjolf accepted it as he didn't care either way. 

He was currently working through a new pile where he had just pulled out the missing hat rack. He put it where it belonged then went back to his pile. In the two weeks that they had been here, they'd made amazing progress in clearing the piles in the room. They were almost completely done. Only a few piles were left. They would be able to finish tomorrow. Then they would start cleaning out the Conservatory so that he could finally have his Potions Garden. He finished his pile just in time for dinner and spared a thought as to why he didn't mind cleaning up all these piles and going through things. Then he put it out of his mind and turned it to something more important. 

His other urges were building up again. He was doing his best to control them and so far it was working but he knew that it would eventually reach the point where he couldn't ignore them anymore and he would have to give in. He was wondering who his target should be. He never killed or tortured anyone who didn't deserve it. He may be a sociopath and he may have the need to kill but at least he could do it for the right reasons. When he killed he rid the filth of the dirtiest scum on the planet. 

"Benny, are you okay?" 

He blinked at everyone they were watching him. 

"I apologize what were you saying?" Brynjolf said instantly. 

"We were talking about the Order of the Pheonix." James Potter informed. "It's taking advantage of a good friend of mine and keeping another hostage. I was wondering if both could be brought here for protection. Sirius Black was innocent..." 

"Benny doesn't care if he was or wasn't, daddy." Holly informed casting worried looks at Brynjolf. "and he doesn't care that Remus is a werewolf either. I've met and trust both of these men, Benny, they're my Godparents..." 

"There will have to be rules set down." Brynjolf said casually as he began eating. "No harm is to come to Holly. They are not allowed to make Holly uncomfortable. They can use magic on Holly. They can not use any magic to hurt Holly...." 

If the Potters had any reservations about the marriage the 200 rules of the house, Holly stopped him from adding more, put them to rest because most of the rules were about protecting Holly and keeping her safe. 

"They must sign these with a Blood Quill." Brynjolf informed when he'd looked over the list. "Then they may come. Tell Jinky what kind of rooms need to be set up." 

"I will and thank you for this." James said nodding. 

"You shouldn't hang around those people." Brynjolf continued. "They are just as evil and corrupt as the people they fight against." 

"I'm beginning to agree with you." James sighed shaking his head. 

James noted that his daughter suddenly looked very thoughtful and devious he'd seen that look on her face before and knew that she was planning something. He wouldn't know what until later that night when he would finally learn the whole truth about his son-in-law.

* * *

"Benny, I want to tell my parents about your urges." Holly informed as she flicked her wand and restarted her cleaning spell. 

"If you think it is for the best." Brynjolf shrugged. "As far as I know Severus doesn't know either so we might as well inform them all together." 

Severus' head was spinning. How had this happened? How had his son turned out like this? He never would have expected him to have the urge to kill and torture. Was his son just another Dark Lord in the making? 

"Benny only kills bad people." Holly informed. "People who deserve it like rapists and other killers. Benny would never hurt me either so you're not making us get a divorce that's out of the question. I accept Benny just the way he is and I always have! I've known all about Benny since we first met. I saw him kill the dog that ate my kitten!"

Brynjolf remembered that. He'd been introduced to her and she'd shown him the kitten. Then a week later she'd been crying over the kitten being eaten by a dog that was roaming the grounds. They didn't have a dog so he'd found it, trapped it, tortured it, and then killed it. That's when he'd discovered that he could enjoy something. 

He listened to everyone and was shocked when they accepted him as well he was even more shocked when Holly declared who she wanted his next target to be and why. She was crying as she confessed why she wanted this person killed. 

Rule #5: Never make Holly cry.

This person was going to regret ever being born.


End file.
